


Harry's Sex Year

by itsawesome1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsawesome1234/pseuds/itsawesome1234
Summary: Reupload from Venombat22 on Fanfiction.net. At the start of his sixth year, girls begin finding a new thing about the Chosen One. Something that'll change him forever. I wanted to get this back up here, Harry Potter and the Sexy Hallows will come soon.
Kudos: 4





	Harry's Sex Year

*Chapter 1*: Chapter 1  
During Harry’s sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his mind was so busy with the forthcoming threat of Voldemort, since Fudge had finally admitted that he was back. The Daily Prophet even said that Fudge was no longer Minister of Magic, but someone name Rufus Scrimgour had taken the position. This didn’t worry Harry too much, since he never followed the politics.  
It was the last day of the summer holiday and Harry woke up to see that his best friend, Ron Weasley, was already dressed. It was a few months ago that Professor Dumbledore had taken him there after seeing his old friend and colleague, Horace Slughorn. Since then, The Burrow has had many visitors, like Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Since he was near adulthood, Harry was getting feelings for older women like Tonks. There was a certain thing about her that Harry found interesting, maybe even attractive.  
“Morning mate.” said Ron, who saw Harry sitting up.  
“Morning. What time is it?”  
“Nearly seven. Mum says to get dressed. Don’t wanna be late for the Hogwarts Express.”  
“Yeah,”  
Once dressed, they came down the stairs for breakfast to see the whole Weasley family there, other then Percy, who was working with the Ministry. Ron’s two older brothers, Fred and George owned a Joke Shop in Diagon Alley, Mr. Weasley still worked at the Ministry, Mrs. Weasley stayed home a lot, and Ginny went to school with the others. Nowadays, Ginny doesn’t obsess over Harry, but he now see’s something different about her, maybe even a crush.  
“Harry, good morning! Ready for new term?”  
“Thrilled,”  
“Sit by me Harry.” said Ginny, who saved him a seat.  
He sat down by her and looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and went back to her bacon. Harry began sweating at that point, which was something new for him. He had never sweat this much since he was with Cho Chang, his ex girlfriend from last year. Their relationship ended on bad terms, but they are still friends. When breakfast was over, they packed up their stuff and headed to London to the barrier, which led to Platform 9 ¾.  
Once aboard the train, Harry sat with Ron, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom, his other two friends. Throughout the train ride, Harry and Neville were invited to a compartment where the Slug Club was gathering. It wasn’t long before Harry began remembering the event in Knockturn Alley. They had spied on Malfoy going into Burgin and Burkes, a trade shop. They didn’t see much, since they were blinded by curtains. So, Harry decided to spy on Draco with his Invisibility Cloak. and he learned a lot by laying on the tray above them and listening in.  
When the train arrived, everyone got off except for Draco. He had told Pansy Parkinson that he would be along, that he had to check something. In a quick turned, he yelled “Petrificous Totalus!” Harry fell off the tray and stayed there, frozen. Draco removed the cloak and kicked him in the face, breaking his nose. It wasn’t long before Tonks found him and healed him. They jumped off the train and felt relieved.  
“Wotcher Harry. Let’s get going.”  
As they traversed the grounds, Tonks led Harry astray and onto a grassy patch. She began performing spells that protected them from prying eyes. When the last was said, she turned to him. Harry was in disillusion about what Tonks wanted.  
“Aren’t we going to the castle?” asked Harry.  
“Soon Harry, but I came to realize that you have been checking me out since we first met.”  
“I… uh…”  
“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.” she dropped her wand and removed her robe and jeans, revealing her bra and panties. “But you may hurt me” she winked.  
“Wha?”  
She went to him and kissed him passionately on the lips, moving his hands to her breasts. He massaged them carefully and made Tonks smile.  
“That’s it Harry, nice and slow. Please a woman this way and they will be yours.”  
She kneeled in front of him and undid his pants. His erection was breaking out of his underwear and she removed them, revealing hit.  
“You’re nice and big Harry. Time to make love to a woman.”  
She stuffed his 6 inch dick into her mouth, deep throating it. Harry moaned loudly and held her head where it was. As she bobbed, he could feel himself coming close. Before he knew it, he had unleashed his cum inside her mouth. She took it out and swallowed all of his jizz.  
“Tasty,” she laid down on the grass, removing her bra and panties. Her boobs were a nice size, a solid C Cup. Her pussy was very pink and wet. She spread her pussy lips and directed him to come to her. “I want you inside me. Make me feel like a woman. Make both of us feel good.”  
He came to her and entered her, slowly at first he went in. He soon touch the back, thereby making her moan. He cuffed her hands to the ground and kissed her like mad. His tongue entered her mouth and they french kissed while Harry banged her brains out. Releasing from the kiss, he focused on her boobs, sucking on one nipple.  
“Fuck Harry! Oh Fuck! It feels so good! Don’t stop!”  
“This… is… incredible Tonks!”  
“Fuck yeah Harry!”  
As he thrusted faster, she crossed her legs on Harry’s back and he bit her neck a few times. In a few minutes, he yelled in pleasure as he came inside her, filling her with his manhood. He took it out and and laid next to her, exhausted. She leaned over and kissed him.  
“That was great Harry. So great. I’ll be at the Weasley’s over Christmas Break, so we can fuck again.”  
“Looking forward to it.”  
“And I know that you are going to enjoy this school year. Now, let’s get dressed. Don’t want Snape to throw a fit.”


End file.
